


Tips From A Pro

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi is having some issues regarding his stubborn lover- Killua. No matter what he does the younger Zoldyck just won't give in- won't give his Aniki the affection he so rightly deserves. So of course he needed help and he just so happens to know the guy to go for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Killua is 13 and Illumi is 24. These two characters are siblings and they will at one point reach a romantic relationship in this story. Please do not disrespect me or anyone else who likes this story simply because we are okay with incest. Everything belongs to its rightful owners and the plot is the only thing I own.  
> 1) This story contains both incest and underaged relationships.  
> 2) This story is about two male characters so there is homosexual moments at every corner.  
> 3) There will most likely be sexual moments between these characters so read at your own risk.  
> 4) If you are okay with all of the above then please continue and enjoy the story, if not please do not put yourself through this and leave.

Every once in a while Hisoka would meet up with Illumi at a small bar, usually one that wasn't upscale but was fairly decent. Most of the time it was Hisoka who had either called or texted the raven haired assassin and spend about ten minutes trying to convince him that they should meet up and spend some quality time together. Usually Illumi hung up whenever he realized Hisoka wasn't calling for info or a mission. However sometimes Hisoka got lucky and managed to catch the other's ear.

 

Today however, things were slightly different. Hisoka had been taking a leisurely stroll when a certain buzz met his ears ad the front of his pants vibrated. Boredly wondering who had texted him he shoved his hand into his front pocket, opened his phone, then brought it to his face. The bright light from the small device had made the magician's fave seem even paler. Slanted eyes widened upon seeing who had texted him and he eagerly read the short text message, going over it twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Illumine had asked to meet him mat the nearest baer andsend him the coordinates. Short and sweet, just to show how antisocial the assassin really was. As Hisoka made his way to the nearest town he pondered just what could be so important that Illumi had reached out to him. His habit caught up to him and he licked his lips, already getting excited.

 

The sound of the door's chime signaled that someone had entered the bar and Hisoka grinned from his stool. There was no mistaking that familiar aura and Hisoka could hardly contain his creeping smirk. The one and only Illumi Zoldyck huffed then sat on the barstool next to the red head. "You sent me the wrong coordinates." Illumi had the faintest of grows but Hisoka had been in the assassin's company enough to be able to see it and tell the difference from his normally stoic face. "I did? Sorry for the inconvenience, Illumi." The red head couldn't help the sly grin that crawled on his face. "Anyways... What brings you to desire my lovely company?" He asked before giving Illumi the chance to pull out any needles. Illumine gave a silent sigh then shifted in his seat. "How would you get a stubborn lover to show you affection?" Illumi looked at him with large eyes that held confusion and slight doubt. Hisoka raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So, Killua's giving you some trouble, is he now?" Illumi's eyes lowered to his lap and gave a small nod of his head, his long black hair cascading over his back and shoulders.

 

Hisoka and Gon were the only two people that knew of the siblings' relationship, and thankfully neither seemed to mind.

 

Hisoka gave a small smirk- trying to lighten the mood"So, you've come to me for advice?" The eldest Zoldyck nodded and Hisoka took a sip of his darkly colored drink. "Well, considering Killua is, well, Killua, I think the first step will be to do little things for him - even if he might not notice." Hisoka concluded with another quiet sip. Illumine tilted his head and it reminded the magician of an owl. "The first step? Theres going to be more?" He questioned. Hisoka shrugged. "Only thing I know is that you can't rush or push things. It's an uphill battle that most people lose- but you love the little brat, right?" Illumi nodded. Even though he didn't think it would be this tedious he was wiling to go through anything. 

 

"The second step is to sneak light touches here and there- it provides a physical reminder of you. Third step is to be blunt and bold but make the actions rare and spread out to give the kid time to think and adjust. The fourth step is to start going out with him- dates, you know? And in the end you just have to let your prey- I mean- your lover to come to you. Make sure that he wants it." Hisoka finally stopped and took a deep breath. "Just use those as guidelines, sometimes you'll get an opportunity that you won't want to miss." Illumine choose to stay silent as his usually gleeful friend seemed rather gloomy. Hisoka placed some jennies on the counter before standing. "Well that's all I've got and I just remembered that Gon is in the next town so... duty calls." Hisoka faked a grin then promptly left, leaving Illumi to drink and dwell.


	2. Chapter Two

Since Killua had agreed to be Illumi's spouse (only because if he agreed Illumi promised to never hurt anyone that Killua cared about) and that meant that they would have to spend a lot more time together- Killua was required to spend at least 150 days of the year with Illumi. But instead of just moving in with the entire family again Illumi had purchased a moderately sized house for them to live together.

 

Killua groaned as he rolled in the guest room's bed. Even though Illumi said he didn't care if they got married- he meant for the term "spouse" to just mean that Killua was bound to his older brother- it still seemed an awful lot like they were engaged. The white-haired teen shuddered upon remembering the first night here after they had finished unpacking- Illumi had whole-heartedly expected him to sleep in the same bed as him. Of course Killua had said "fuck that" and slept in the guest room and has till this day. His stomach rumbled, interrupting his foul memory and deciding that he had nothing better to go he went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. 

 

Upon reaching said kitchen Killua's eyes widened and a small blush crept up his neck. There his Aniki's was, making breakfast with only a towel on, his long black hair glistened as it stuck to his back.

 

Killua was ashamed that his eyes wandered a bit too much before he quickly covered them. "A-Aniki! What are you doing!?" Kill managed to finally spit out. Illumi paused and turned to face his younger brother, his towel a little too low for the younger's liking. "Ah, Kil, you're awake. And to answer your question- I'm making breakfast." Illumi gave curt nod. "I can see that, but why are you only wearing a towel?!" Killua huffed. The older brother turned and took a few silent steps and was soon right in front of Killua, he leaned down and easily pried the stubborn hands away from his face. Illumi gave a small smile. "Oh, I just finished taking a shower but I wanted to have breakfast ready for you." Illlimi straightened up to his full hight then returned to making breakfast without a single word.

 

Later that day, Killua was up in the guest's room (which he referred to as his room, but Illumi never gave him that) counting and sorting his variety of chocolate items. He was well into the hundreds when a knock was heard at his door. Kill frowned, knowing that the only person that was possibly there was Illumi. "Come in!" Killua shouted, pretending to be busy. The door slowly slid open and Illumi's hand gripped the side and Killua suddenly thought that this seemed all too much like a horror movie scene. The door opened a little more. "Anika, what are you-" Killua was cut off as Illumi disappeared all together. Kill scrunched his eyebrows together and stared intently at the ajar door. 

 

A hand grasped Killua's shoulder and when he spun his head to look at the hand's owner he saw something akin to the Grudge. Illumi was so quick it terrified Killua, but toon his fear choked and he let out a few strangled giggles when he felt something light peppering against his neck and exposed pale shoulder. Illimi's arm was tight around the younger's waist as he lifted his head from Killua's shoulder, he used his unoccupied hand to push the hair out of his face. His eyes met Killua's and a soft smile played his lips. To see his younger brother giggling like this... "sometimes you'll get an opportunity that you won't want to miss." Hisoka's words rang in his head. However, the moment was cut short when Killua's eyes widened and a light blush painted his cheeks.

 

"Wait, were you kissing me!?" He became flustered and Illumi allowed him to escape his hold. Kill rubbed his ear against his shoulder as he stuck out his tongue. "Ew! Aniki, why?" He groaned dramatically. Illumi sighed. It was still worth it. The slender assassin stood and dusted off his pants then headed for the door. "Goodnight, Kilu." He then left and shut the door behind him, leaving a flustered Killua in his wake.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sick but look! This finally got updated!

The next morning was much like all the others. 

Each Zoldyck awoke and performed their morning routines. Illumi’s consisted of brushing his teeth and taking a shower. Killua’s involved going back to sleep. 

It was more like a defense system by now. 

If Illumi was awake and wondering the halls then there was no need to take the risk and get caught. Killua might actually have to talk to his brother if that happened. And that was not something the young Zoldyck looked forward to. 

So the white haired teen laid with his cheek to the pillow, a thin trail of drool connecting the corner of his lips to the fresh pillow. Illumi washed all the pillows in the early mornings on… Sunday, was it? Killua barely kept track. His mind was running slow from the lack of will to properly use it. 

With a heavy sigh he shifted, wiggling his toes and stretching all the little muscles. 

Everything was quiet, and Killua enjoyed it. A sudden knock at the door made him groan in protest to the aspect of someone else accompanying him in this house. Of course his big brother seemed to have a six sense for these kind of things. 

“Kil, are you awake?” The lifeless voice asked, giving a few more gentle knocks with his knuckles. Killua, being naturally stubborn, didn’t respond. 

“Killua?” Illumi tried once more before giving up and opening the door, figuring the other asleep. He paused in the doorway and stared at his younger brother. “I shouldn’t feel like this…” He muttered, eyes softening a bit. Killua wondered what he meant. 

The dark haired man quietly approached the bed, sitting down and reaching out carefully, brushing his knuckles against Killua’s covered shoulder. 

The younger couldn’t help but let out a shudder, involuntary however so. He wasn’t used to something so soft coming from the monster that had loomed in his shadow for all these years. Illumi smiled softly, gently running his hand up and down Killua’s arm. 

“Killu, wake up. I can make breakfast for you.” He offered softly, leaning down to whisper to the younger. Killua shivered, raising his shoulder to block his ear from the warm breath that cascaded over it. 

Illumi sighed. 

“If you don’t wake up, then I’m laying with you.” He almost chuckled when Killua shot up straight, faster than any bullet. 

Killua blushed a little. “You’re not allowed to sleep with me.” He said quickly, jumping out of bed. 

“Thank you, Kil.” Illumi smiled softly, grabbing the pillows and standing up. Of course it was pillow washing day. 

“Well, you woke me up. I’m expecting breakfast within the next few minutes.” Killua pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Illumi stayed quiet as he walked to the door, heading down the hallway towards the washroom. Killua huffed, following his tall brother. 

“Hey, I was talking to you! It’s going to be ready soon, right?” He asked, at his brother’s hip. Illumi opened the door and lifted the lid to the washer, putting the pillowcases in. He shut the lid then adjusted the nobs. “Killua.” Illumi spoke softly, turning around and looking down at his younger brother. “If you want breakfast so soon, why don’t you help me prepare it?” 

Killua blinked a few times. Making breakfast with his older brother would be so… domestic. He didn’t like the thought of it, but his stomach growled, making him much more compliant than usual. 

“Alright...” He sighed, already making his way down stairs. Illumi followed, a small and victorious smile gracing his thin lips. 

 

After about thirty minutes of mistake after mistake, their food was finally ready. Eating didn’t take nearly as long as the preparation had. But they tried to take their time, enjoying each bite. Illumi tried to strike up a conversation. 

“So… Kilu, how did you sleep?” He asked hesitantly, taking a bite. Killua paused and glanced up at his brother. “It was… Pretty decent. The night was quiet.”

“Do you ever get… lonely?” Illumi asked. “You always sleep by yourself.” Killua scoffed, shoving another chunk of food into his mouth. “As if, I’m 13, I’ve been sleeping by myself since I was like, 5.” 

“Doesn’t mean you enjoy it.” His older brother offered. Killua pouted, glancing away. “Why would you care?” 

“Because recently the nights have gotten more solemn. It’s cold, and lonely. And for once I’m not okay with it.” He confessed. 

“You’re… lonely?” Killua wanted to laugh and ask if it was a joke but his brother never joked. “Yes, it seems so.” Illumi took another bite. Killua went silent until he finished eating. 

“So… You want me to sleep with you?” 

“I would prefer so. But if you’re doing fine on your own then just continue as you are.” Killua stared at Illumi, he was never going to be able to understand the older male. 

For once, his big brother was dependent on him. Killua stood up, walking over to the sink and putting his plate in. Truth be told, he was extremely lonely. He was used to spending nights with Gon, wrapped up in the others warmth. Now, he only had the cold to wrap its unwelcomed arms around him. 

But would it really be worth it? He would be sleeping with his obsessed brother. 

Killua made his way back to the dining table and stood behind Illumi. “I think I want to sleep with you.” He said, hesitation evident in his voice. 

Illumi froze, his entire body going stiff. After a minute or two he turned around quickly, looking up at his younger brother with large eyes. 

“Really?” He asked, doubt lingering in the back of his head. “As long as you don’t do anything weird and leave me alone, then yeah.” Killua muttered, glancing away. There was just something about Illumi’s eyes that he couldn’t handle. 

For the rest of the day Illumi seemed actually happy. Well, about as happy as he could get. To outsiders he would appear the same as ever, but Killua knew him, and he was on cloud nine. 

It was weird, actually. Illumi would give small smiles and help Killua out whenever he was needed, and sometimes not needed. Like if Killua couldn’t reach something- Illumi was there in a heartbeat. 

Killua wasn’t quite sure if he liked this or not. 

 

And then night rolled around the corner. Killua, for once, headed to Illumi’s bedroom. He opened the door and stepped in, pillow and blanket clutched by his sides. Illumi was getting changed and tying up his hair. 

Killua couldn’t help but stare, his brother was unreasonably attractive. 

Soon enough they both settled in, the room nearly pitch black. 

Illumi wrapped one arm around Killua’s waist and pulled him close, the tips of their noses almost bumping. 

Killua held his breath, large blue eyes staring up at his brother’s closed lids as he inhaled and exhaled, seemingly relaxed. After a pause the young Zoldyck decided that it would be best not to disturb his older brother, and closed his eyes, falling asleep with relative ease. 

The closeness brought warmth that held Killua throughout the night.


	4. Chapter Four

Surprisingly it was a peaceful night for Killua. He opened his eyes slowly, yawning and stretching out. Arms tightened around his waist, bringing him closer. Killua glanced up, resting his hand on Illumi’s shoulder. He made it through the night. It wasn’t that bad. 

He still preferred to be with Gon, but at least this wasn’t miserable. He would never let Illumi know that, though. His older brother stirred a little, a soft groan leaving his lips. Their chests pressed together, and Killua felt warmth stir in his stomach again. 

“Illu-nii.” Killua tried to wake him up, gently shaking his shoulder. Even if he wanted to sleep in, being with Illumi for an entire night was good enough for him. He tried to sit up a little, but Illumi only held on tighter. Killua sighed and shook again, and again, and again. Eventually he gave up and laid back down, twirling the long strand of hair around his finger that had been resting on the other’s cheek. 

Illumi’s lips twitched a little, barely giving a small smile. Killua blushed, staring at the rare sight. “Illu-nii?” He asked, wondering if the older man had awoken. Illumi slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Killua. 

“Yes, Kilu?” He whispered, his breath fanning out against the younger’s cheeks. Killua let go of the strand of hair and glanced away coyly. “C-can you let me go? I want to get up.” He muttered, a little embarrassed. Illumi quirked a slender brow. “Why didn’t you just leave earlier?” He asked back, watching as the blush on Killua’s face grew. 

“I uh… It was cold.” The excuse didn’t seem very reasonable, considering he could have just stolen the blanket or go back to his room and get his own, but Illumi nodded nonetheless. 

His long, pale arms slid against Killua as they retracted and Illumi sat up, stretching and yawning tiredly. Several strands of hair were loose from the ponytail he had pulled it up into last night. Illumi turned his head to look at his brother. “I’m going to go take a shower, do you want to begin breakfast without me?” He asked, tilting his head a little. 

Killua pouted, crossing his arms over his chest after he sat up. 

“You know I can’t cook.”

“I suppose you will be waiting on me then.” Illumi gave something that Killua thought was a smirk before he stood and grabbed some clothes from his dresser, then headed into the bathroom. A light blush dusted his cheeks as the door shut and he was left alone. Since when did Illumi smirk? The blush darkened a bit, thankful that Illumi didn’t do it often considering how… “Appealing” it was… 

With a tired sigh, Killua swung his legs to the side and got up, deciding that he would look around to pass the time. He shuddered, dreading that with that amount of hair it could potentially take hours for his older brother to shower. With hope that it wasn’t the case, he walked over to the bland drawer, pulling them out and checking the contents inside. Most of it was spare clothes and bandages. There were other little medical appliances as well. 

He hummed softly, wondering why Illumi had this considering he nearly never got hurt on any of his missions. Killua put the things back before continuing his little investigation. For the most part, the room was simple. Illumi didn’t really have any personal interests, so there were no decorations or nick-knacks. Boredness was coming, and Killua wasn’t prepared. He groaned, falling onto his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

Everything was so dull, no wonder Illumi was never in his room. Minutes ticked by until a growl bubbled up, signaling Killua that forty minutes was enough, and Illumi needed to get into the kitchen. The white haired boy sat up before marching to the door and knocking on it. 

“Illu-nii! Come on, I’m really hungry!” He begged through the door, hoping that his older brother could hear him over the running water. Killua figured not after receiving no response. He sighed and took in a deep breath, glancing at the doorknob. “… Now do I really need to eat?” He asked, not sure if potentially seeing Illumi naked was worth it. His stomach growled, louder and more painful than last time. Apparently it was worth it. So he gripped the doorknob and twisted his hand, glad that it was unlocked. 

Killua pushed the door open and stared ahead at the glass that held a faint form inside of it, the dark silhouette making graceful motions. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“O-Onii-chan?” He called out, quirking one brow and hoping that he was heard now. Illumi paused, making Killua’s heart jump. He never knew what his brother was thinking. Illumi opened the glass door and stepped halfway out, his hair heavy with water. Those large black eyes bore into Killua’s mind and soul. 

“Killu, did you need something?” He asked, watching as the younger took a hesitant step back. 

“I-I uh…” Killua started, stammering and glancing around a bit before rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted to know if you would be done soon, I’m really-“ But he was cut off when something grabbed his wrist quicker than he could track with his eyes. 

Killua snapped his eyes up to Illumi, who was gently gripping him. “I-Illumi?” His voice was quiet and scared. Even though the needle was no longer within him, he was still terrified. Illumi tried to be even gentler, softening his grip. 

“Sorry, Killu, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m not going to be done soon, so I want you to join me. You have nothing to do anyways.” He pointed out, tugging a little. Killua’s face slowly went red. 

“So you want me to bathe with you?!?!?” Killua nearly screamed, yanking at his hand a little. 

“Kil, calm down. You don’t have to take your clothes off.” Illumi tried to comfort him as he slowly dragged him into the shower. 

They were both oh so lonely. 

Killua’s blush grew until his ears went red. “I-Illumi, stop!” He closed his eyes as water began beating against his head. Illumi shut the glass door and held Killua close, gently rubbing his back. Killua began really hating their height difference, his nose pressed against the top of Illumi’s belly button. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not think about what was pressed against his neck. 

Illumi slowly moved down so that he was squatting, black hair in elegant swirls nearly everywhere. Killua thought it was beautiful, ironically enough. Illumi nuzzled his nose against Killua’s chin. 

“Kilu, touch me.” He whispered in a calm voice. The younger’s heart was racing and pounding, his nerves tingly. “Wh-what?!” 

“It’s been so long Kilu… Touch me.” He ordered quietly and gently guided his younger brother’s hands to his shoulders. “I-Ilu…” Killua muttered, tears building up as his brother held him lovingly. 

His clothes were soaked and stuck to him like a second skin. Killua finally obeyed, trailing his shivering hands around Illumi’s neck and hugged him back. Their foreheads pressed together as they shared breaths, the older of the two pulling the other closer by the hips. ‘Why did it have to go like this?’ Killua wondered as everything felt slow. He didn’t feel anything for this monster. Bright blue eyes stared into black and empty ones. 

“Killua.” Illumi whispered, tugging at the wet shirt that clung to him tightly. Killua’s eyes widened as his brother’s lips moved.

‘Don’t you dare say it.’ He thought frantically as he felt his eyes droop and he leaned forward, slowly. 

‘Don’t you dare ever say it.’ He lost his voice to the older man, where it would always stay. Nothing could tear the power he had over him. 

“I love you.” Illumi smiled, closing his eyes as well and closing the distance. Killua furrowed his eyebrows down, his hold on Illumi’s shoulders tightening. Their lips were slow and warm, chests pressed together in a tight bond. Killua couldn’t breathe, but he continued to kiss his brother. His brother. The thought rang throughout his head. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t he have found a cute girl, just anything besides this!

But as Illumi pulled him into his lap, kissing him more passionately, he couldn’t think. 

This was just how things were in their sick family. None of them were going to be “normal”. Illumi loved his younger brother, and his brother couldn’t mentally function without the guide of him. He was a lingering thought that would forever stay.

In his head.

And in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has come to a closing~


End file.
